


tiger howling in the dead of night

by Claw512



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: The ghost of the past keeps chasing Saeran.Saeyoung is there to catch him. Saeyoung is there to hold him. Saeyoung is there for him.





	tiger howling in the dead of night

When Saeran woke up he thought he had wet the bed, his pajama were soaked. But he quickly realised it was just sweat. Saeran curled in on himself and threw the blanket over his head. He clutches at his sleeves and bit his lips. The damp clothes felt cold where it clung onto his skin, his hair and his fingertips, but his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was a miserable feeling. Saeran squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. It hurt. Like something was being pushed up from his chest to the back of his throat and it was choking him. He was scared.

“If you ever feel unwell, please come to me. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night. You come to me, okay?”

Lu… no, Saeyoung had told him that.

Saeran glanced at the clock. It was just past two. He had only slept for an hour. The nightmares were nothing new, but he couldn’t remember what it was he dreamed about this time. He bit his lips and sunk deeper into the pillow, willing himself to fall asleep.

When he looked up again it was half past two. He felt like dying. His breathing was irregular, coming in short puffs that pushed just enough oxygen in his lungs for him to not die. He felt even worse than half an hour ago.

“Come to me, Saeran.” Saeyoung had said.

Saeran dragged himself out of bed and hastily changed his pajamas. He wasn’t very fond of being so exposed in the dark. He still wasn’t sure if he should go. He didn’t want to bother Saeyoung in the dead of night, but now that he was out of bed, the false safe feeling had disappeared. The little lamp he had on his nightstand was on, but its fragile luminescent wasn’t enough. The darkness felt like it was just waiting to take him.

“Come.” Saeyoung’s voice in his head gently reminded him again.

And so, stumbling a little, he got out of the room and walked the short length of the hallway to the door of Saeyoung’s room.

He knocked. And realised he was shaking. Surely Saeyoung will berate him for waking him up at this hour. The thought of running away didn’t even register for Saeran. He just hoped the punishment wouldn’t be too severe. He was no stranger to pain, but he hated feeling cold so very much.

Saeyoung didn’t take long to answer. Almost like he had been waiting, even though Saeran knew that wasn’t true. His twin’s shirt was rumpled and his hair looked even wilder than usual, but he looked alert. His eyes softened when he saw Saeran.

“Can’t sleep again?” He asked in a gentle voice. This wasn’t the first time.

Saeran shook his head, still shaking.

Saeyoung opened the door wilder and stepped aside. Saeran hesitated. He didn’t realise he was cowering, but Saeyoung certainly did. So he just waited. Before long, Saeran took a tentative step forward, then another. He paddled gingerly into the room like a little kid and Saeyoung closed the door behind him.

His sister-in-law was awake too. She lifted her head up sleepily, hair covering half her face. Sometimes Saeran felt so grateful that she was so different from mother and… and… his tormentor. He still couldn’t even say her name yet. Sister-in-law smiled at him. She was very kind. Her silky hair used to be so long but she cut it short because he was scared by it, because he was important to her. 

That was such a strange concept for him to wrap his head around.

“Hey, Saeranie.” 

“Hey, noona.” He said timidly. He was acutely aware of Saeyoung standing behind him, waiting. Should he stay here? Should he go? He doesn’t know what to do.

“Saeran.” His sister-in-law called him, and years of force-training made his head snap right up to look at her. “Do you want to stay?”

Does he? Saeran wondered.

Saeyoung touched the small of his back. “It’s alright if you want to go back to your room. Door’s opened. I can walk you back.”

Saeran thought about his room and the darkness. He could go back there, he guessed. He didn’t mind that much to be honest. He didn’t know why he bothered his brother and his sister-in-law about this. At least he had a bed, and the mattress was comfortable. But still, something held him in place. His sister-in-law had sat up.

“Saeranie, I would love it if you stay here with us tonight, if you want to.” 

“I… want to.” Saeran mumbled. 

“Great.” His sister-in-law’s face lit up. That was a good look on her, Saeran decided. He wanted to make her look like that more often. “Come on then.” She patted the space next to her on the bed.

The next thing Saeran knew, he was under the cover with Saeyoung on his right and his sister-in-law on his left, both turning towards him. “This doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” Saeyoung asked. He had asked it before, but Saeran knew he would ask it everytime anyway. Saeran shook his head. “No.” They’re so warm, and soft. And he could feel their breath faintly on the tips of his ears.

“Okay then.” Saeyoung said and closed his eyes, sighing.

“Goodnight, Saeran.” His sister-in-law said, sounding like she was half-asleep already. 

“Goodnight.” Saeran said back. He knew he would be awake for quite a while, but he didn’t mind. He also knew he would wake up tangling with both of them AND the blanket. His sister-in-law is a horrible cuddler and blanket hogger, and Saeyoung would most definitely drool on him.

But he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and posted it on my tumblr. This was before the release of Saeran's route (which I still haven't played because I have to buy V's route too???? What kinda bullshit).
> 
> Also fuck Rika
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
